


Lover's Lost Time Memory

by BlazGear



Series: Persona/Kagerou Project Song Fics [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on "Lost Time Memory", English Lyrics by Jubyphonic, F/F, First Palace Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: The two paths that one event could cause for Ann Takamaki.





	Lover's Lost Time Memory

Ann always held resentment for her "boyfriend" Kamoshida, simply because she was only dating him so that her friend could be happy and be a starter... she just want her to be happy. But once Shiho jumped, she felt pure and absolute anger for the _scumbag_ who pushed her to the point to jump.

Awakening to Carmen was the best moment of her life. It made her feel powerful, it made her feel stronger... it made it easier to take the "king" from his throne. Makes it easier to cope with her fall.

_18 years, a girl no longer To wait for her to fall from somewhere Remembering the figures blurring in the Summer in a heart beat_

Watching him grovel was the best experience alive... seeing the scared face of the bastard who took HER friend and pushed her to her breaking point. She could only vaguely hear the others telling her to stop.

_18 years and kind no longer She cried to god but can't get stronger Reaching out both her hands to hold to Such a pretty smile he can't take_

She was almost disappointed when the Shadow dissolved into black mist.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do Futaba, but I like to think that Ann fits better for this tune.


End file.
